Toasts Advanced Archer Guide
Class/Item guide provided by Toast Advanced Archer Guide (Click here to discuss the guide on the forums) 1. Mind Set You want to kill as many people as possible. You are the 'AD Carry' in BSLH: You were designed to pick off enemies and kill them faster than any other classes can do. 2. Movement Always keep track of enemy movements, and predict their position. This is probably one of the most important things that you'll need to master when you're playing BSLH; By watching over your enemy's movements, you can feel what kind of player he is. Bad players tend to run in a straight or even stops to attack. Intermediate players run in curves, and often change directions. Good players often randomly move around, making it difficult for you to hit him with your basic attacks. Advanced players quickly change directions while keeping up with their aim, making it almost impossible to determine their next moves. 3. Skill Builds a) Stun Arrow - Multiple Arrow - Short Stealth: The most popular way to play Archer. Long ranged stun will help you in out many cases such as stopping enemy engineers, or even reducing the distance between you and your opponents to try to land your multiple arrows. Short Stealth adds on as a perfect utility for getting away, or 1 vs 1 combats. b) Swipe - Multiple Arrow - Short Stealth: The set up that I like to use. Thought it puts Archer in dangerously close range, that is basically what benefits ChiefScouts, right? The closer the range = better. Swipe and Multiple Arrow work very nicely with each other; Initiate with Short Stealth, and use Swipe near your enemy.You have plenty of time to adjust and land your Multiple Arrows, and get away while shooting a basic attack or two, leaving the most amount of damage to your enemy with the element of surprise. c) Stun Arrow - Multiple Arrow - Arrow Rain: All offensive skill build. This works great in most cases, since Arrow Rain is AoE and will often deal tons of damage to your enemies and force them to back away from a certain location. However, lacking utility often cause death of many Archers, since they are vulnerable to Speed Up Warriors and other Archers. 4. Item Builds 1 Helmet, 2 Swords, 1 Heart Pedant, and 2 Boots will make you an all-rounded player in most of the games. It's important that you have those 2 boots at a high %, because it'll help you travel faster, as well as catch up to your enemies for that finishing kill. Don't try 6 scimitar build - they're not worth it in the late game phase. 5. Important Gameplay Notes: Before the game starts, the very first skill you will want to upgrade is your Crowd Control skill, (Swipe or Stun Arrow). This is to stop enemy engineers from setting up their turrets in the earlier phase of the game, as well as focus firing on a single target when all of your team mates are present in the middle of the map. Then get an offensive skill on level 2, (Multiple Arrows) for the maximum damage output. Stun and Multiple Arrows combo can already get you around 2-3 kills. Immediately head over to the Top/Bottom crab and solo/duo it by yourself. You can easily kill this if you're a ChiefScout, especially with Multiple Arrows. Upon killing it, you'll receive a full level for your next upgrade. By doing this, you also deny the other team's EXP from the crab. Try to kill both Top and Bottom crabs, since they are crucial to your Leveling up process. On reaching level 3, you can either choose to go for level 2 Multiple Arrows, or invest it on Short Stealth, depending on the situation. If you feel that your team is getting pressured by other team, get Short Stealth. If you're doing pretty well with just Stun&MA combo, upgrade your Multiple Arrows. When your Gold amount reaches 300, run back to NeroSeth's shop and purchase Life Leech on Multiple Arrows. This is the first thing you get, no matter what. Now, you can regain HP from minions, gates, towers and other Heroes. This will make you almost invincible even in the enemy base, as long as you have Short Stealth. Remember: Invisibility is key to survival for Archers! DO NOT upgrade your Swipe ability unless you're at the late game phase, since you only need it around level 1 for the most of the time for Multiple Arrow shot (You're already in range, and have plenty of time to shoot and run away). Max your Multiple Arrows first throughout the game, and then start leveling up your Short Stealth. At Gold 300, this time, either get Damage increase on Multiple Arrows, or Skill Duration upgrade on Short Stealth, depending on the situation. You shine mostly when there's a complicated Team fight going on. You want to step to the side, and use Short Stealth when no one notices it. Then, pop up right next to your enemy and use Swipe. Multiple Arrows immediately and start circling around him, if he is willing to give a fight. Repeat the process. It's very simple. Stealth Juking is really important, especially against players who are desperate to kill you. Walk in one direction, and the use Short Stealth. Move away from the parallel line that you were walking in (This is so that you will not be hit by enemy projectiles), and turn back and walk in the opposite direction. When you appear on the other side of the map, your enemies will be confused and reconsider chasing after you again.